Making Up for Broken Promises
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit's been too busy saving humans from an unknown enemy to spend time with his boyfriend, Dark Pit. He promises the two will spend time together but because of the war he always ends up breaking his promises. Pittoo gets fed up with it & Pit's afraid he will leave him. He promises he will make it up to him but the only problem is he doesn't know how to do it. Luckily, Hades does.


Dark Pit grumbled to himself while he sat alone on a bench, reading a book and bit into a sweet juicy peach. He growled as he looked towards the sundial, let out another irritated sigh and returned his focus on the book in his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Dark Pit glanced up from his book to glare at Pit, who was rushing over towards him. The lighter angel seemed to be oblivious to the look he was receiving. He ran straight up to him and planted his lips against the other's cheek, resulting a red flare to spread across them. Dark Pit shoved him and snapped his book shut. He stood from the bench and began to walk away.

"Pittoo! I'm-" Pit extended his hand towards him.

"I know. You're _sorry_." Pittoo snarled as he proceeded out of the courtyard. "You're always sorry."

"Pittoo, wait!" He chased after him but stopped when Dark Pit whirled around with anger gleaming in his red eyes.

"I've _been_ waiting Pit! I've been waiting for two fucking hours! I should've left after five minutes but I stuck around for some fucking reason!"

"Pittoo, I didn't mean to take so long! I was helping Lady Palutena-"

"I know that! You're always late because you're doing shit for that goddess! It seems like you care more about her than you do your own boyfriend. If that's even what I am anymore!" He folded his arms and turned away from the other.

Pit looked at him with saddened blue eyes. He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. His nerves tingled in anxiety as he thought of the outcome of this conversation. He knew Pittoo was angry at him and he had a right to be. Ever since they started their exclusive relationship, Pit hardly spent any time with his boyfriend. Before they spent nearly every waking minute together (until Dark Pit needed his "me" time). Now, they hardly saw each other and both hated it.

A new enemy had appeared and started attacking the humans. Since Palutena was in charge of protecting them, she sent out her captain to aid them. It had been a month since this war started. Pit had managed to take most of the army, along with the commander down. He nearly got himself killed a few times as well as break a few bones and gain a sum of injuries but thanks to hot springs and the Drinks of the Gods, he healed up. He kept that bit to himself.

"Pittoo-" Pit bowed his head in shame and guilt. "I'm sorry. I really am! I'm not doing this on purpose. I've just been busy with this new enemy. I can't help it if our fights go longer than they should. I really am trying! I care about you Pittoo." He lifted his head and walked over towards his dark reflection. He took his hand in both of his and gave him a pleading look. "Please, give me another chance."

Dark Pit scoffed. "Why should I? I've given you more than enough."

"Pittoo, please. Let me make it up to you."

The dark angel quirked a brow. "How?"

"I-I don't know but I'll figure something out! Please just let me make it up to you." Pit pleaded.

Dark Pit studied him. His fierce ruby eyes soaked in the begging blue. He withdrew his hand from Pit's grasp and folded his arms before he nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll let you make it up to me but-" Dark Pit held up a finger, halting Pit's smile. "-nothing stupid and no one else involved. Just you and me, somewhere private. No Palutena, no troops. No nothing. Got that?"

Pit nodded eagerly. "I got it! I'll figure something out! I promise Pittoo!" He grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek.

* * *

It had been a few weeks after that conversation. Pit had yet to come up with anything to make up for making Pittoo wait. The two had managed to spend some alone time together but it wasn't long before he was needed to take out the new enemy. Pit, of course apologized and stopped their intimacy (which pissed off Pittoo greatly).

As the days went by, the two started growing apart. Pittoo no longer made plans with Pit and when Pit asked him to, he never waited. He had grown fed up with disappointment and made no intention of seeing Pit. This hurt Pit greatly. He had tried so hard to keep his promise and the fact that he couldn't hurt. It hurt to show up where he was supposed to meet the other and find he wasn't there. He was giving up on Pit and that hurt him the most. He was going to lose Pittoo if he didn't defeat this enemy and make it up to Pittoo.

Luckily, Pit's wish came true. He had finally managed to take down the enemy's leader and save the humans once again. Now he had regained his free time and needed it to figure out how to spend it with Pittoo.

Pit sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He sat on the edge of Palutena's temple and tried to use his brain to think of something, anything that Pittoo would like.

"I just can't think of anything." Pit groaned. He let out a huff and fell back on the ground. He looked up at the sky and watched as the centurions flew around Skyworld. "Maybe if I go for a little flight I'll think of something!"

Pit stood up, extended his wings to the sky above and dove off the edge. He let his body fall for a few seconds before letting his wings lift his body and soar through the clouds. He smiled happily as he closed his eyes and twirled amongst the clouds. The summer wind breezed through his brown locks and the sun's warmth kissed his skin. He felt true bliss when he was in the sky and this was what he needed. Something he enjoyed that could help him think without any distractions.

He flew for some time, letting the summer warmth and the sound of the wind help him concentrate. However, it didn't seem to help him. He just couldn't think of any ideas that would work for Pittoo. His dark-winged doppelganger was sometimes hard to figure out. Occasionally Pit could figure out what would please the other but he wanted this to be special. He had to show that he was really sorry and still wanted to be with him.

"It needs to be big." Pit said aloud to himself. "I need to show him I'm sorry and I care about him."

"Oooh~ are you talking about Ptooey, Pitty Pat?" A sassy voice intruded his mind.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"HADES!"

"PIT!"

"HADES!"

"Are we going to keep this up all day or are we going to gossip about your delicious little boyfriend?" Inquired the God of the Underworld.

"D-delicious?" Pit blushed

"Why of course! Tell me Pit, you're tappin' that right? Actually, I'm sure he's tappin' you. Amiright?"

"I-What!?" Pit's cheeks became beet red.

"Oh, I knew it! He's probably an animal in bed." Hades sighed. "I can only imagine~"

"How about you don't imagine it!" Pit's voice cracked from the uncomfortableness of the whole situation. As well as the awkwardness that the God of the Underworld was thinking about how his boyfriend was in bed.

"Aww~ you're no fun, Pitty Pat!" Pouted the sassy god before he perked back up. "So, tell me Pitty Pat, what did you do to piss off Ptooey?"

"Why would I tell you? You only tried to destroy the world and kill me!"

"Awww~ can't we let bygones be bygones?"

"Uh, who is stopping them from being bygones?" Pit asked, confused.

"How cute, you're still a little nit wit!"

"Hey! I'm not-"

"-So what did you do to piss off your little double? C'mon Pitty, give me the dets! Maybe I can help?"

"Why would I want your help with this?"

"Who better to help you with a boy problem than a man, hmm?"

"Fine, Hades. I'll let you help me."

"Oh Goodie!"

Pit sighed and landed on a nearby island. He knew he wasn't going to get rid of the nosey god. Normally, he would never accept the help of his enemy but Pit was desperate. He was running out of time and he couldn't lose Pittoo. He might as well accept his help. Who knows? Maybe he could actually help?

"So, tell me, Pitty? Give me them dets!"

"Pittoo is mad at me because I was busy helping Lady Palutena with an enemy attacking the humans. I made too many promises to meet up with him but I was always late because of all the fighting. I promised to make it up to him but I haven't been able to find any time or think of anything that he'd like." He confessed.

"Wow, you're a shitty boyfriend!" laughed the god

"I am not! It wasn't my fault everyone wanted to attack me when I was supposed to meet up with him!"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for Pretty Palutena's help. You're her loyal puppy after all."

"I'm not a puppy! Well, I was once when that dog picked me up when I was trapped inside the ring-gah-I'm not a puppy! I wanted to but Pittoo would be mad if he found out I went to her for help." Pit grumbled then sat down on the edge of the island and sighed. "I don't wanna lose Pittoo and I'm afraid I'm going to if I don't do something soon."

Hades was actually quiet for a moment. Pit thought the god had left until a box appeared beside him.

"There ya go, Pitty Pat! All you need to make things right with Ptooey are inside that box!"

Pit looked at the box skeptically. "There better not be a mimicutie in there."

"Oh there isn't! Just look!"

Pit narrowed his eyes suspiciously then cautiously opened the box. Pit yelped as the box grew legs and kicked him off the island.

"You said there wasn't a mimicutie in there!" Pit snapped as he fell.

"I lied!" Hades laughed.

Pit's falling stopped abruptly as his wings grew dark purple and was lifted back to the island.

"I couldn't resist!" Hades laughed as he placed Pit down. "You're so gullible! I had to take the chance, for old time's sake."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you help me!" Pit snapped as he rubbed the side of his face where he was kicked.

Pit stomped towards the edge just as another box appeared by his feet.

"This time for real, there isn't anything that will hurt you in there. This is the real box. Humans use these to seduce their mates."

"S-seduce?! I don't want to seduce Pittoo!" Pit blushed furiously

"You want it to be special don't you? Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like these. "

Pit bit his lip. He leaned down and cautiously opened the box. What he found inside caught him off guard completely. Inside the box was underwear. Not just any underwear. Lacey, frilly, see-through underwear with big bows on the back. Pit blushed furiously as he held up a white lacey pair with a big pink bow.

"U-underwear? Wha-what kind of underwear is this? I've never seen undies that are nearly see-through!" Pit shrieked.

Hades laughed. "Pitty Pat, you're so innocent! It's adorable! Those are called lingerie."

"H-humans actually wear these?!"

"That they do Pitty! I'm surprised you don't know this since you love all those dumb humans."

"H-how do you know about this then if you don't care about them?"

Hades giggled. "Humans aren't the only creatures into this stuff. You and Ptooey fuck too, I'm sure."

Pit's face was passed the point of red.

"Alrighty then! Time to wrap this up and get you home! Go to Ptooey's room and put those on! He'll forgive you in a heartbeat once he sees your well-toned ass in those!"

"Uh-"

"No need for thanks Pitty!" The underwear was pulled from Pit's grasp and placed back inside the box which was forced back into Pit's grasp. The angel's wings grew purple again and he was lifted off his feet and sent soaring back to Skyworld. "Glad I could help, Pitty Pat!"

* * *

Pit groaned as he got up from the ground. Hades had flung him all the way back to Palutena's temple and plopped him on the grass. He slowly got up then reached down and picked up the box of lingerie. His face flushed as he held the box. He gulped as he looked around, making sure no one had seen what was inside the box. When he realized no one had, he nervously made his way towards Pittoo's room.

When he reached his doppelganger's room, he knocked softly and waited. No one answered. He knocked again and again no answer. He nervously reached for the handle and opened the door to find the room empty. Pittoo was gone.

Pit sighed in relief and entered the room. He walked towards the bed and set the box down. He glanced around the room, making sure he was really alone. When he found that he was, he began to strip down. He was grateful that Lady Palutena made plans with Viridi to have a girl day. He didn't want his goddess to see him wearing the underwear or what the turn of events would happen when Pittoo found him.

When he was in his bare skin, he gulped and opened the box. He began to dig through and look for the less see-through pair of underwear inside the box. He found a silky white pair with some lace around the edges and a huge red bow on the back.

"I-I guess this will do." Pit said then slipped on the undies. To his surprise, the underwear was comfortable and actually fit his body perfectly (which was a little disconcerting). "I didn't expect them to be comfy."

He glanced back in the box and found something unearthed from the panties inside. He reached in and pulled out matching stockings with bows at the top. He also found a large ribbon, chocolate frosting and a pink tube that he recognized to be the stuff Pittoo put inside him before they-

Pit's cheeks warmed immediately. He shook his head and placed the box back down. He picked up the stockings and slid them up his ankles, over his knees and up his thighs. He sighed when they were on and walked over to the end of the room where Pittoo's mirror stood. He glanced at himself and blushed even more. He normally didn't mind checking himself out in the mirror but this time he was embarrassed at how he looked.

"I do look good but I just hope Pittoo will-"

Just then the door to room creaked open.

* * *

Dark Pit walked towards his room with a groan and a handful of books. It had been a long day and he was tired. He just wanted to strip down into his underclothes and relax in a hot spring. He hoped that Pit wouldn't be there when he went. He was still pissed at the other and wanted to be alone. Despite how strong his feelings were for him and how badly he wanted him; he didn't think they should be together right now. Pit would always be his no matter what but he was tired of being disappointed. He was tired of dating a ghost and he had to end it. Regardless of how much he wanted to be with him, Pit wasn't ready to give himself over.

Dark Pit let out an exhausted sigh as he reached his bedroom door. He turned the handle and walked in. He noticed immediately that there had been an intruder. He felt the presence in the air and noticed the box on his bed and clothes on the floor. Wait! Those were Pit's! What was-

"Pittoo!" He heard a startled gasp.

He turned towards the sound and dropped his books in shock. Pit was in his bedroom wearing lingerie! He was facing his mirror and was looking over his shoulder with a blanket of red spread across his cheeks.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Pittoo shrieked.

"I, uh-"Pit turned around and attempted to hide his body as he was suddenly embarrassed with the whole idea. "It's called lingerie."

Dark Pit's eyes fell to the bulge forming from behind the silken under garments. He felt a hard on forming inside his own shorts. He cleared his throat and returned his gaze to his embarrassed doppelganger.

"I know what it's called! But why are you wearing women's lingerie?"

"What!?" Pit shrieked. He glanced down at the clothes on his skin. His face blazed redder as he covered himself and looked at Pittoo. "T-this is what girls wear?!"

"Duh, you dumbass!"

"I-I didn't know!" Pit stammered and looked away. "Hades said-"

"-Hades? You actually listened to what that asshole had to say?"

"I-I thought-"

"-You thought what, Pit?"

Pit wrapped his arms around himself, completely self-conscious and feeling utterly humiliated. He pouted and returned his gaze to Pittoo. His blue eyes lingered on the narrowed red ones. He sighed and bowed his head in utter shame.

"I was desperate." He confessed. "I knew if I didn't try to find a way to make it up to you that you were going to leave me and I don't want you to. I'm so tired of disappointing you, Pittoo. I wanted to make it up to you and make everything right again. That's why Hades helped me. He said that this and everything in the box would help but I guess he lied." He looked up at Pittoo. "I'm sorry. I'll just go." He walked towards the bed.

Dark Pit couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue ones that held so much pain and regret. He couldn't help but feel guilty himself. Pit had been fighting every day, risking his life for everyone and he could see that it was hurting him greatly for not being able to find a way to make it up to Pittoo. Now, he found a way and he felt he failed. Dark Pit didn't like seeing Pit like this.

"Stop." Dark Pit said.

Pit glanced up at Pittoo as he held his clothes in his arms. "Huh?"

Dark Pit pointed to the center of the room. "Stand there."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it. Drop the clothes too." Ordered Pittoo.

"Uh, okay?" Pit placed the clothes back on the ground and walked to the spot he was being ordered to. He glanced at Pittoo sheepishly. "Uh, Pittoo?"

"Turn around."

Pit gulped nervously but obeyed. He turned and faced away from the other. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his dark doppelganger.

"Uh, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit ignored him. Instead, he let his ruby eyes fall on his lower body. He glanced at the silky underwear that fitted his big ass. His red eyes fell to the meaty cheeks that peeked out from the underwear. He wanted nothing more than to bite into that perfect fat of an ass. His erection throbbed uncomfortably against his shorts as he thought about how badly he wanted to bend Pit over and shove his thick cock inside that hot tight ass. He wanted to pound the shit out of him and hear him scream his name as he did so. He wanted to suck and bite into that sweet skin and claim every part of his body. He wanted him and he wanted him badly.

Pit glanced over at his shoulder again when he didn't hear anything.

"Pittoo!" Pit gasped and whirled around before he trotted over to the dark angel, completely oblivious to the lust that gleamed in his eyes. "Pittoo? A-are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!"

"It-what?" Dark Pit dabbed a finger under his nose and sure enough there was blood. His own face blazed red in embarrassment. "Oh fuck!"

"Are you okay? What happened?" Pit worried over him.

Pittoo pushed him away and made for his bathroom. "Stay right there!"

Dark Pit entered his bathroom and slammed the door. He grabbed the nearest cloth and held it up to his nose. He sat down on the toilet seat and leaned forward.

"I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. "I can't believe I was so aroused I got a damn nose bleed." He closed his eyes and concentrated on stopping his bleeding nose so that he could get back into the room with his sexy boyfriend.

* * *

Pit waited for ten minutes and Pittoo still hadn't come out from the bathroom. He was worried about him. He didn't know what had caused Pittoo's nose to bleed but he wanted to make sure he was okay. He made a motion to move forward when the bathroom door opened and Pittoo walked out with a clean nose.

Pit smiled in relief to see he was okay. He attempted to move towards him but froze at the look in Pittoo's wine-colored eyes. He was looking at him like he was a piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured. He gulped and bit his lip nervously. He didn't realize that he had just set off the other.

Dark Pit growled and stomped towards the innocent boy. He grabbed Pit's face and slammed their lips together. Pit muffled a gasp of surprise as he felt Pittoo's warm lips crushing against his. Dark Pit pried his way into Pit's mouth, his tongue wrestling with Pit's as he tasted the sweetness that came with kissing Pit. Their kiss heated up as Pit kissed back and wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck. He had missed the taste of Pittoo. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit. Sweet and spicy with a tangy darkness to it.

Dark Pit pulled away from Pit only for the lack of air they were both receiving. They panted as they looked into each other's opposite colored eyes. Both faces were flushed red.

"Do you really wanna make it up to me?" Dark Pit asked, his voice low and seductive as he leaned into Pit's neck and began to nibble his skin.

Pit moaned. He nodded his head and leaned back to allow more access to his neck. "I do"

"Then you're going to let me do whatever I want to you. Got that?" his voice vibrated against his throat.

Pit moaned and nodded again by the time he realized what he agreed to, he was scooped up and thrown onto the bed. He bounced on the mattress and glanced at Pittoo who was practically tearing his clothes off. Pit could tell that this was going to be rough.

"P-Pittoo?"

"What's this?" Dark Pit nodded towards the box on his bed.

"Tha-that's the box Hades gave me. He said that everything to make it right with you was in there." Pit squeaked.

Dark Pit glanced at him before he threw off his remain clothes, leaving him in his shorts. He glanced inside the box and took note of the goodies inside. He grinned lustfully then glanced at Pit, who gulped again.

"He was right." He reached in the box and pulled out the ribbon. "Scoot up to the headboard."

Pit bit his lip but obeyed. He scooted up towards the pillows and waited for further instructions. He was a little afraid of what was about to unfold but he knew he couldn't back out of it. He owed Pittoo. So he would obey.

Dark Pit climbed onto the bed and straddled Pit's hips. Pit looked at him with wide blue eyes. Dark Pit grinned before he demanded Pit's hands. Pit offered them. Dark Pit put his wrists together and began to bind them together with the ribbon.

"Let me know if it's too tight."

Pit nodded but said nothing. Dark Pit frowned when he saw the fear in Pit's eyes. He cupped his cheek and leaned in for a quick peck.

"I mean it, princess. Just because you're making it up to me doesn't mean I want to hurt you."

Pit smiled softly to himself as Pittoo used his pet name. It had been awhile since he had last used it and it felt good to hear it again.

"Why are you tying my hands if you don't want to hurt me?" Pit asked innocently.

"Call it a kink of mine." Dark Pit grinned, lustfully. "Is it too tight?"

Pit tried to move his hands. The ribbon was tight but not tight enough to really hurt. He shook his head. "No."

Pittoo nodded. He leaned back and took in the image of the bound Pit wearing nothing but lingerie. His erection throbbed painfully inside his shorts. He planted another soft kiss before he climbed off him and pulled out the chocolate frosting from the box.

"What're you going to do with that?" Pit asked.

"You'll see~." He replied in his low seductive tone again.

He returned to straddle Pit's hips. He placed his bulge against Pit's and rocked forward. Pit cried out a moan and turned his head away, revealing his neck which Pittoo eyed like a hungry vampire. He leaned down and sank his teeth into his flesh. He bit into him harder, causing Pit to cry out in both pain and ecstasy. Dark Pit's mouth muscle slithered out and licked across the tender flesh and down his throat until he reached his collar bone. He licked along the bone then down his chest and settled on his nipple. His tongue glossed over the sensitive flesh and gently nipped at the bud. Pit cried out in pleasure and moaned as Pittoo's hot mouth was over him. He felt so good having that wet tongue on his nipple.

"Nggg, Pittoo!" He moaned

Dark Pit looked up at the hot mess that was Pit. He grinned and leaned away to retrieve the chocolate. He opened the container and dipped his finger into it, covering it with the chocolate frosting. He retrieved it then caressed a chocolate coated finger over Pit's chest. Pit let out a gasp as Pittoo's tongue licked the chocolate off him. Those red eyes bore into his as he watched Pit react. He grinned and placed his finger back in the frosting. He placed his finger over Pit's hard nipples and then down his abdomens. Dark Pit looked at him lustfully as his tongue licked around the nub. Pit moaned and arched his back as that tongue licked around his sensitive area. When Dark Pit licked off the nipple, he moved towards the next and cleaned it off which caused another moan and reaction from the other. When the other nub was clean he moved to Pit's abdomens and licked up the frosting before he licked down to the helm of his panties. His tongue trailed to his hipbones and back down to the helm while the whole time Pit whimpered and moaned.

Dark Pit glanced up and smiled at the dazed look in Pit's eyes. He could see the ecstasy shimmering in those gorgeous blues. He glanced down at the bulge caught in the silken undies. He spread Pit's legs apart, leaned down, placed his nose against it and began to nuzzle it. Pit immediately squeaked and focused on his darker counterpart's action. He moaned and whimpered as Pittoo nuzzled his bulge. He cried out when Dark Pit began to lightly nibble him.

"Ngh, Pittoo!" He panted. "I-I can't take much more of this!"

Dark Pit chuckled but continued. His wine colored eyes watched the other arch his back and moan. He knew that Pit was close. He pulled the panties down and gripped the throbbing member. Pit cried out as he was fondled. Pittoo stroked him until he thought of an idea and stopped. Pit watched as he grabbed a handful of frosting and covered Pit's tip and shaft. He moaned loudly as Pittoo took him in his mouth. His tongue licked around the head then back down the shaft, cleaning up the chocolate mess he spread. He didn't even make it to cleaning off all the chocolate before Pit came but he didn't stop when Pit was done. He swallowed Pit's mess then continued licking and cleaning up the chocolate until it was gone. When he finished, he looked up at Pit and licked his lips of the chocolate and cum.

Pittoo crawled over Pit and brought their lips together. He pulled his shorts down, freeing his hard cock and coated his tip with the frosting. He broke the kiss and brought his cock to Pit's mouth.

"Open your mouth." He ordered the other.

Pit looked up at him with those innocent blues and obeyed. He moaned at the taste of the sweet chocolate. His tongue swirled around his tip, lapping up the chocolate then bobbed up and down his length. Dark Pit watched with heavy lust as Pit took him in. He bit his lip and grabbed a handful of Pit's hair and fucked his mouth. He closed his eyes and thrusted harder into that hot mouth. He was so high off bliss that he didn't realize he was nearly gagging Pit. He whimpered and squirmed underneath the other but he didn't stop until he groaned and came into Pit's mouth.

He smiled and glanced down at Pit. His smile immediately fell as he saw tears falling from Pit's eyes. He removed himself from his mouth and cupped Pit's face.

"Was I too rough?" he asked

Another tear fell from Pit's eyes as he nodded.

Dark Pit leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the other's.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against his lips. He kissed his cheeks where the tears fell.

Pit smiled at the tenderness Pittoo was showing. "It's okay. I'm supposed to be making it up to you."

Dark Pit pulled away and stared intently at those blue orbs. "That doesn't mean it's okay for me to hurt you, babe. I told you; if you're hurting, you let me know. I don't want to hurt you, okay?"

Pit smiled and nodded. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Pittoo's. Dark Pit kissed back and pushed him back into the bed. His hands slid up and down Pit's body. The chocolate still on his hand glazed over his body. His lips fell to Pit's neck and again he started suckling and nibbling. He grinned as Pit moaned in his ear. When there was a dark love bite on his neck, he kissed it then moved to Pit's shoulder and gave him another love bite.

After several minutes of nothing but love bites, Dark Pit pulled away and grinned at his claim all over Pit's body. He was already hard but the sight all those marks made his dick throb. He knew he couldn't handle it anymore. He was ready to take him.

He slid off his shorts then moved to pull off Pit's panties. He threw their undergarments on the floor before he moved to the box and retrieved the strawberry scented lube. He glanced over at Pit and just took in his position. Lying on the bed, hands bound together, love bites all over his body, wearing only the stockings with red bows and a blushing red face with dazed blue eyes. He was a sight. And he was all Dark Pit's for the taking.

Dark Pit crawled back and squirted the cold liquid over his finger. He spread Pit's legs wider then inserted his finger inside. Pit immediately gasped at the sudden cold wetness that entered him. He bit his lip and whimpered while the darker boy fingered him. Pittoo twirled his finger against the warm walls and coated it. He slipped another finger, causing Pit to yelp and whimper again. Dark Pit had noticed the scrunched up expression on Pit's face and knew he was in pain. He leaned over and planted his lips on Pit's. Pit took the bait and kissed him back. He muffled a few whimpers and tried to focus on the kissing rather than the mild agony washing through him. It seemed to work for the brunette relaxed into the kiss. Pittoo's lips fell to his jaw and planted kisses along the bone. He fell to his neck and nibbled and sucked on the bit of flesh that wasn't claimed. His fingers pressed deeper into the boy, causing him to cry out. Pittoo grinned at the sound of his lover then scissored his insides. Pit squeaked and wrapped his bound hands around Pittoo's neck. He hugged him tightly and whimpered into his ear. Pittoo kissed the side of his face and pushed a third finger, earning another delightful squeak from Pit. Dark Pit nuzzled his neck, enveloping in his sweet scent. His fingers pushed further in, twirling against Pit's warm walls and stretched against them.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Dark Pit withdrew his fingers. He left Pit's neck with a nip at his throat, placed his lips on Pit's and ducked out of the arms around his neck. He flashed a lustful grin as he soaked in Pit's face. His eyes were lidded and his round cheeks blanketed in red. He was panting lightly, trying to regain his stolen breath. Pittoo couldn't help but take one more kiss from those plump swollen lips. Pit was just so intoxicating.

The dark angel reached for the lube and coated his throbbing length. He glanced over at Pit and found the boy watching him with a hint of lust sparking in his eyes. Dark Pit grinned seductively. He leaned back, letting his erection show and continued coating. Pit's eyes widened. He bit his lip and turned away in embarrassment as his cheeks grew redder. Dark Pit chuckled. He finished lubing his member and moved into position. He pressed his tip against his entrance, teasing the boy a bit.

"You ready for me, princess?" Dark Pit asked. His voice was low and seductive. It sent a shiver down Pit's spine.

"J-just don't be so rough this time?" Pit gulped as he recalled last time.

Dark Pit snickered. "Don't think I can promise that one baby."

Pit gasped then cried out as he felt Dark Pit enter him. He wished desperately that his hands were free so he could grip onto something. He bit his lip hard, braking the skin and forcing droplets of blood to appear. He felt his insides filling up as Pittoo pushed in. Despite that he had felt this two other times, it still hurt. He knew that despite Pittoo's words, he was being gentle, as he always was when he entered him.

When Dark Pit pushed himself fully in, he stopped and glanced over at Pit. He saw his lip was bleeding like before. He leaned down and kissed his blood stained lips.

"I know it hurts." He breathed. "Just let me know when it stops and I will start slow."

"And then be rough?" Pit inquired as he slightly raised a brow.

Dark Pit grinned. "Well, you did say this was you making it up to me, didn't you? And you know I like fucking you roughly."

Pit sighed and nodded, knowing too well it was true.

"Last time I couldn't move without it hurting like heck! And I still had to fight the guys attacking the humans!" he complained.

"Is that going to be an issue then? Are we gonna fuck and then you're called away again?" Dark Pit snapped and started to move.

Pit cried out as Pittoo began moving his hips. Dark Pit moaned in delight as he felt Pit's warm insides wrap around his dick. Pit felt so good. He always felt good when he was inside him. He hadn't had a chance to really taste Pit because of the stupid war and there was no way he was going to surrender his boy again. If the goddess wanted him, she would have to stop him. He had Pit where he was. He was bound and at Pittoo's mercy. He wouldn't be able to escape to help the goddess unless she herself came in and separated them.

"'Cause I'm not giving you up this time." Dark Pit continued as his pace picked up. "I haven't had a real taste of you and I need to." He grunted and gave a hard thrust, as if giving an example. Pit cried out and continued to squeak as the other moved on top of him. "You're mine, damn it!" He glowered possessively at Pit as his movements became swifter. "I'm not letting you go if she needs you. You're not getting away from me this time."

Pit cried out as Pittoo slammed deeper into him.

"T-the war, hah, is over!" Pit cried out. "That's, ngh, why I w-wanted…t-to make, ah, it up t-to you, hah, today."

Dark Pit paused in his movements and looked down at the panting boy. Beads of sweat were already dripping down his temples.

"It is?"

Pit nodded and smiled up at the boy on top of him. He brought his bound hands to Pittoo's face and used the back of one to caress his sweaty cheek.

"I have nothing but free time now, Pittoo. I'm all yours."

"Good." Dark Pit kissed Pit's hand before he smirked lustfully. "Cause, I'm not letting you leave this bedroom tonight." His pace picked backed up instantly.

Pit moaned as the sensation was becoming less painful and more pleasurable. Dark Pit removed the hands from his cheeks and flipped Pit's body over, forcing him on all fours. He pushed up against his body and forced himself further, groaning at the pleasure of being deeper into Pit and hearing him cry out.

Pittoo pounded relentlessly into the other angel. He was intoxicated with the warmth of Pit's ass around his dick and the glorious sounds the boy beneath released. He hadn't joked before when he said he was going to be rough. His pace was swift and harsh. His only focus was slamming into that wonderfully tight ass and hearing the boy moan.

Pit was sweating as he was being pounded. Dark Pit's pace was too rapid and he knew he was already bleeding. He could feel it dripping down his inner thigh (probably staining the stockings). He panted aggressively, trying to get some type of air into his system as he was being ridden. Pittoo's movements increased and became sharper as he dug deeper into him. Pit cried out in both pain and pleasure. Dark Pit was fully inside him and he was thrusting against a spot that couldn't keep Pit quiet. He could feel heat in his stomach. It was like there was a burning palm inside him. It moved towards his lower stomach, burning everything in its path. He knew he was going to come soon. Luckily, Pittoo moving inside him, hitting that sweet spot was helping. It was like he was pushing the flame out of him. He moaned in lust and gripped onto the pillows. He arched his back, pressing it into Pittoo and then felt the heat inside release. He cried out in ecstasy as it as he came onto himself as well as the bed. He rode out his orgasm but didn't get to relax. Dark Pit was unmerciful.

The darker boy pushed up against his body and sank his teeth into his shoulder, breaking through his flesh. Pit yelped but Pittoo bit into him harder, drawing blood to escalade. Pit cried out again but this time Pittoo grabbed his head and pushed his head against the bed to make him mute. Dark Pit gripped his hips, digging his nails into his flesh. All Pit could hear were the sounds of skin upon skin entwined with Pittoo moans. Tears fell from Pit's eyes and he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Pittoo felt good in him, despite the harshness impacting him. It felt nice to know that he was the reason Pittoo was feeling like this. That he moaned in pleasure because of him. He hoped this made up for breaking his promises.

Without a notice, he was flipped onto his back and thrown into Pittoo's lap. Dark Pit grabbed Pit's bound hands and hooked them around his neck. He bit into his arms, leaving bite marks behind. His hold on Pit tightened worse than before. Pit could feel his fingers bruising his skin as Pittoo thrusted into his hips, burying himself deeper into him. His movements became fierce as he tried to push even further into him. Pit cried out which caused Pittoo to groan and bite into Pit's neck again.

Dark Pit knew he was close to coming. The heat inside his stomach was near boiling. He wanted to devour Pit whole. He wanted to bite and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to move for weeks (at the rate he was at that was going to happen). He growled and clawed against Pit's skin.

"Say it" he growled in Pit's ear.

"S-say what?" Pit squeaked.

"Say you're mine."

"I'm yours?"

A harsh thrust.

"Say it again!"

"I'm yours!" He yelped as Pittoo gave another harsh thrust into him.

"Again!"

"I'm yours! I'm yours! Ngh, I-I'm yours!"

Another thrust.

"Pittoo! Ngh, I-I'm yours!" Pit screeched.

Dark Pit groaned and clung onto Pit as he came into him. Pit cried out as his insides were filled and Pittoo rode out his orgasm. The only sound in the room were the angels' pants. They clung to each other, burying into their neck. Pittoo's hands slid up Pit's sweaty back and up to his wet hair. He buried his hands in his locks and began to stroke it.

They didn't say anything for a few moments. They just held each other as they caught their breath. Pit honestly would've collapse if it wasn't for the fact that his hands were tied behind Pittoo's neck.

"Finally." Dark Pit mumbled.

Pit opened his eyes and leaned away to get a look at the darker Pit. "Finally what?" he croaked.

"I've finally fucked you without any interruptions." He cocked a brow. "I guess this counts as our first time then."

Pit blushed. "I-I guess so." He sighed and looked away.

"What is it?" Pittoo reached behind his neck and unhooked Pit's hands from it. He brought the bound hands to his lips and kissed them before he fumbled to untie them.

"I'm sorry Pittoo. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promises and that I made you feel like I didn't care about you. I really do care about you. Like a lot." His face blazed red. "When I think about you, my heart gets all jumpy and I get this tickly feeling in my stomach." He glanced back and gazed into the ruby red eyes. "I was afraid you were going to leave me and that scares me because I just want to be with you. " He sniffed and a tear escaped from his eyes.

Dark Pit frowned and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Isn't that why you did all this? To make it up to me?"

"Yeah but I-I'm scared that it's not good enough. Th-that I'm not good enough."

Pittoo cupped Pit's face and held his gaze. "Listen to me, Pit. At first I was getting pissed and annoyed with you never keeping your promises and I was on the verge of ending it with you but I forgot how good it feels being with you. Not just how it feels fucking you, which is great, by the way." He smirked for a second before it fell back into a frown. He brushed Pit's bangs out of his face and pressed their foreheads together. "You in my arms, your lips against mine, everything about you is right. I don't consider a lot of people good enough or even worthy of being in my presence but you…you are. You're perfect for me."

Pit sniffed again as another tear rolled down his cheeks. He smiled and pressed his lips against Pittoo's.

"And you're perfect for me." Pit whispered. "I'm sorry again."

"Its fine, princess."

"So then does that mean I've made it up to you?"

Pittoo gave him a lustful grin "If you want to fully make it up to me then you need to make up all the other times you broke your promise."

Pit's eyes widened.

* * *

The next morning, Pit woke up in the arms of Pittoo. The dark angel was already awake, caressing a finger against one of many love bites that splattered over Pit's body. Pit glanced at his hands and saw the soft pink markings from the ribbon on his wrists. The container of chocolate frosting was empty and on the edge of the bed. Pit glanced up at Pittoo. The darker angel grinned and pressed his lips against Pit's head.

"'Morning princess."

"M-morning, gah!" Pit attempted to move but pain jolted throughout his body. Everywhere there was pain. His arms, his neck, his back, his chest, and his ass especially. He glanced down his body and saw bruises and bite marks everywhere. He looked up at Pittoo frantically. "P-Pittoo! I-I can't move! My body, ngh, hurts all over!"

Dark Pit stretched his arms up as if in achievement. He glanced down at Pit and flashed him a sinister yet lustful look and said, "Round two tonight?"


End file.
